Jerks And Dogs Do Go Together
by UnknownEmotion
Summary: Toboe has been 'killed', Hige's life is on the line and Tsume is considered a murderer. R&R. (BluexHige)(KibaxCheza). PG13: Vulgar language. Some violence and gore.
1. Forever On My Mind

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Wolf's Rain, as much as I want to, I don't. Nor do I own the rights to Jimi Hendrix's 'Purple Haze'.

**Author's Note**: This is indeed my first song-fic, and I'm not sure if I should continue with this particular plot or not. -shrugs- Anyway, I really just typed this and then thought of the perfect song that went with it, changed a few things for a few days, and wallah! Mah stupid work. Well, hopefully you'll enjoy. Purple haze all in my brain

* * *

**Forever On My Mind**

_Purple haze all in my brain_

_Lately things just don't seem the same_

_Actin' funny, but I don't know why_

_'Scuse me while I kiss the sky_

'...that sexist jerk?' That fragment of her slandering sentence resounded within the confinements of her mind. Was he indeed a sexist jerk? Sure, he could display juvenile actions and torment those around him with his thoughtless comments, but truth be told, he impressed her like no other had. He provided her with a usual sense of warmth in her heart, a piece of her that had never been reached by anyone other than Quent. Other than Pops. For she had experienced the dangers, the hunts, the thrills, the love and the ever lasting lust with that man. He offered his kindness and she returned it with enough loyalty to last him even after her disappearance. Now she transversed with the wolf born a pelt of a mahogany hue, the wolf that was dubbed Hige.

He was her source of life, he was her current calling and could she refuse such knowledge? No, it was impossible to do so, and she continued to marvel at his beauty, at his unknown soul she had yet to grasp understanding of. Blue did not require an abundance more than of what she currently possessed, but the one emotion that would again make her life complete was just out of reach.

Cheza. The dear, dear Flower Maiden that cursed her yet brewed a bizarre essence within her. The wolf had been extracted from its chamber that had resided in the corridors of her mind, and now it thrived. It leeched off of her, required the sight of Paradise and it never settled. The female could not produce what it currently wanted; however, the flower described in the "Book of The Moon" tranquilized the urges whenever she was near. That was enough to leave her mind in peace. Enough to press her to follow every step the Maiden would take. Enough to push her towards love, towards Hige.

_Purple haze all around_

_Don't know if I'm comin' up or down_

_Am I happy or in misery? _

_What ever it is, that girl put a spell on me_

Releasing a deep sigh that seemed to contain all her musings and worries, Blue concentrated her attention on the back of the male she adored. She would never speak a word of her admiration to him or at least not yet. Though, as much as she wanted to keep her thoughts elsewhere, they always returned to that brute. His articulations, though vulgar to ears of others, were nothing but a tease or occasional challenge. It was a sign of equality. To her at least. Perhaps she was just overlooking certain attributes that belonged to the beast for the fact that she loved him. Adverting certain downfalls so he carried an air or perfectionism when he was nothing more than arrogant and idiotic. Was it plausible it was all just her blowing things out of proportion? Most likely.

_Talkin' 'bout heart 'n'...s-soul_

_I'm talkin' about hard stuff_

_If everybody's still around, fluff and ease, if_

_Something's happening, something's happening_

How deeply she wanted to speak of her growing emotions, of how they tore at every fiber of her being and how they urged her to speak at least one compassionate word to the wolf that was equipped with such a keen sense of smell. Yet, even under the luminescence of the orb of optimism so altitudinous in the heavens, not a single sound could be uttered. Her vision was hazed and at times she was unsure if she even trusted Hige. With a sudden shake of her head as if to emphasize her confusion, she brought hands of human illusion to her temples and rubbed them vigorously. This was causing her more aggravation than aid. It was a hindrance to her future of romance for if she could only speak without pausing to gather her thoughts before voicing them, then the fellow packmate would have already known of this new change of heart.

Eyes of a dazzling azure color darted around her surroundings. It was post-apocalypse for sure for there was nothing but infertile terrain ahead. The fractured earth's crevices were filled with a constant supply of rock fragments and dust particles, all of which just created a far more morose scene in the female's mind. One of death and one of destruction, of torment and despair, of every hurtful pang one would try to avoid, continued to play almost as a video.

Was there nothing to look forward to? No further life that would generate after her death? Didn't everyone say there was always tomorrow, another day to keep striving for? Then, wasn't it just as plausible that there would be no tomorrow? After all, the destruction of the Earth was imminent. Just as imminent as her next breath, her next heartbeat, her next thought of Hige.

Purple haze all in my eyes, uhh 

_Don't know if it's day or night_

_You got me blowin', blowin' my mind_

_Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?_

She would eventually get to the point of confession, whenever she felt the time was right and the mood was set. Perhaps she would even have to go out on a limb...perhaps. No! Why couldn't she just come out and tell him now? Did she need the assistance of another? Was she too weak?

_Help me_

_Oh, help me_

_Purple haze, tell me, baby, tell me_

_I can't go on like this_

"Hige! Wait up, would you?"

_Purple haze_

_Purple haze_

_Purple haze_

* * *

_((This may be continued. Perhaps as a song-fic, perhaps not. I'm not even sure if this is quality enough to continue, so I'm leaving this to my reviewers. -hinthint- I may just leave this as is and jump to a regular, good ol' fashioned fanfic. Definitely with Hige and Blue, but not without the others, of course. I luff them. -grins-))_


	2. Death Lives On

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain, however, the plot is _mine._ Though, Blue and Hige's romance concept is Wolf's Rain's as well. Heh.

**Author's Note: **Well, I got a head start on this last night when I was in one of my 'I'm depressed and morbid so I'm gonna type about it' moods. I really wasn't planning to even involve a serious part about Toboe because it's really about Blue and Hige, but I guess things happen, and that was a thing that happened. Whether or not there will be a tragedy that involves death or just a loss of confidence is still under debate, but I guess it will be determined by what I throw on paper. Heh. Aside from that, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Death Lives On**

At the calling of his name Hige turned around, oak colored eyes that displayed nothing other than having previously been in deep thought focused completely on the one that he had grown to know so well. The dog that really wasn't a dog was lessening the gap between them, a look of urgency to her features, and due to that he stopped, feet planted firmly upon the eroding earth. His hands, which were an illusion that resembled ones of humans, had been thrust into his sweatshirt pocket and moved uneasily. Fingers were latched together so that a war was fought, both hands pushing one another back and forth over the victory line so that there was no successor of the raging battle.

Tilting his head in a questionable manner, it was then his raspy voice was heard. Just as Blue approached his side. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you were just walking too fast," she said in a huff, eyeing the male before her playfully while stuffing her delicate hands into the pockets of her navy blue jacket. It appeared the brown wolf was not the only one who chose to have his hands hidden from view.

Snorting lightly, he motioned with his head for them to continue to move, for Tsume, Kiba or Cheza weren't coming to a halt in the near future. Especially Kiba. "Yeah," he continued, a somewhat haughty tone to his words, "well, I'm not the only one walking too fast. I'm just keeping up with the others."

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, obviously continuing the stream of short answers. She wasn't one of many words, _especially_ when she had been with Pops, and never before had she conversed with her kin, so now that she had the chance, it was almost...awkward? It was hard to explain due to the fact there was a plethora of emotions of which she still didn't understand.

Pausing a moment and letting silence envelope her, she then gathered enough courage to begin the conversation she had been waiting to bring up for what felt like ages. "Hey, Hige?"

"Hmmm?"

"You..." she waited another moment, trying to quickly rephrase her thoughts. They had all slipped from her grasp, just because she was nervous. Great. "You aren't half bad."

Turning his visage so that it was abreast to Blue's, a quizzical glance could be noted. "Is that a compliment?" He asked playfully, already able to detect the hidden emotion embedded within the female's words. His hunch had been correct. She did share the same feelings for him that he did for her. Just not as openly.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Yeah you do, jerk."

"Hey!" He grumbled, nudging the jet wolf in the arm, well, the arm in the 'form' of a human. "What kind of blow is that? I thought you were trying to get a point across. You can't resist me," Hige said with a smug grin, holding himself in a proud pose.

A light smile dawned upon her sensuous lips, while her pale face contracted a rose color with the motion. The brute did understand; no matter how moronic he acted. "Do you have to put it that blatantly?"

Snickering, the male stopped and was surprised to note that Blue did as well. Finding this was probably one of the only moments they would have alone, he released a hand from its confinement, placing it upon the half-breed's cheek and leaned forward, attempting to plant an affectionate kiss upon his beloved. That was, until snickers could be heard in the background. How could he have forgotten? Toboe was always lagging behind and now they had given him time to catch up. Damn him!

"Runt! What the hell?" He growled, spinning around and facing the young culprit. Sometimes that little whelp could be extremely annoying. "How much of this did you hear?"

"Most of it, and I saw enough too," he replied with a giggle, amber eyes dancing with childish amusement. Though, within the course of a few moments, a serious look took control. "It's not like it's a problem you two are in love."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"You won't understand," Hige snorted, but thankfully he was calmed by a gentle look from Blue. With most of his rage settled, he emitted a sigh and continued to walk, gaze fixed upon his shoes. "C'mon, kid, let's go."

From the front of the crudely meshed pack, the alabaster and ashen hued wolves shared a confused look at the shouts from behind. However, Kiba was the first to speak. "What was that about?" It was known Hige, Blue and Toboe were involved, but about what was the unknown variable.

"Like I know. Toboe is probably holding them up," Tsume replied, the same uncaring look crossing his masculine features as he lightly shook his head. This entire search for a Paradise that probably didn't exist was a nosebleed, and having to deal with the pups of the pack just made things worse.

Running a hand, that was almost completely covered by his jacket, through jet hair, a questionable grunt could be detected. "I'm not so sure, but I guess we'll find out later." There were no further words spared between the elders of the pack or at least until the flower spoke.

"This one wants to know why you worry about them so," questioned Cheza, limber legs rotating her in a circular pattern upon the newly fallen snow, yet she still managed to propel herself forward. A smile was upon her face as she did this for there was nothing to fear, all was wonderful. She was with wolves. She was with Kiba.

Another onslaught of confusion graced the pack leader's features as he looked back to the Flower Maiden who had continued one of her little dances. It pleased him, no matter how simple it was. Her happiness brought him a sense of his own, and thanks to her, they could still continue their search for Paradise. "Because they're with us and we should look after them."

Shaking a head of lavender hair, the smile disappeared for the moment being as she tried to convey her query in a different manner. That was not what she meant. "No, this one means, why do you worry? They are not hurt and you do not share everything with them."

Understanding what the female had presented in order to gather the correct information, Kiba gave an absentminded nod. "I guess we shouldn't, should we? Let them be, you're saying."

"She has more sense than you, Kiba," snickered Tsume with a haughty look, glancing at Cheza and then back at his brethren, though slight malice could be detected. Sometimes that wolf was too easily interested for his own good. He always wanted to make sure the pack didn't fall apart, but didn't he realize they were all separate? Each wanted to reach a far different Paradise, yet they all desired the guidance of the lunar flowers. It just so happened they met up, and now they leeched off of one another. It seemed for the worst.

* * *

"Everything just seems pointless, completely morbid. Why? Why to everything? I could go on for hours just saying why. And if that's the case, then there's nothing to live for, right? Everything will go downhill, won't it?" A pause. "What is death like? I've always wondered that." A sigh could be heard, as the male continued, chin cupped within his child-like hands. "Sometimes I just think its nothingness. Just...nothing. I think that sounds nice. What do you think, Cheza?"

The Flower Maiden seemed lost as lavender eyes gazed at the ground, as if she were more than contemplating Toboe's words. "This one thinks, something is wrong. Toboe is never like this."

The wolf's 'human' face was turned away, amber eyes focused upon the ground of the cave they had found themselves settling down in for the night. He was lucky enough to find himself watching over Cheza with Tsume, while Kiba, Hige and Blue hunted. The gray wolf never listened into his conversations for he was too busy musing over his own problems, so that left him free to talk with the Flower Maiden, but unfortunately she was only confirming the gut wrenching conclusions he had come to. There _was_ something wrong. Something wrong with _him_.

Placing a gentle hand upon the young wolf's head, crimson eyes held a certain amount of concern and love in them. Not the same as they held for Kiba, but compassion and care all the same. "Toboe, are you...alright?"

As he made sure his spell dissipated, Toboe gave no further words, and only curled himself into a tight ball to conserve what little warmth he had. He was in a state of uncertainty, and he just wanted to be left alone. To do nothing. It was then Cheza sang her song, the softest it had ever been, just for the ears of the Runt.


	3. The Emotions Encountered

**Disclaimer: **Again, no owny Wolf's Rain!

**Author's Note:** Yes, all you Toboe fans can hate me. I'm not saying anymore 'cause I don't want to give anything away...but I give you permission to flame me over this. I'm sorry! -cringes- I needed it for effect. Honest. Anywho, enjoy my pitiful work.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Emotions Encountered**

The pack had long since reunited in the dismal cave, though Kiba found himself slightly worried about Toboe's health, as did Hige. His spirit seemed dented. He wasn't as jubilant as usual and that was how they often found out if he wasn't faring quite well. Maybe he just caught a cold from the harsh conditions for he was, after all, still a young pup. Nothing more than a few months old, and if that was the case, he should be close to recovery. Unfortunately, he seemed to worsen every night. Even the simple exclusion of a glance of admiration for Tsume presented a threat for he never ignored such a task. Now, he lay asleep upon the sodden earth, his wolven figure displaying the evident sickness he had been attempting to hide.

Releasing a sigh of many emotions, the white wolf trotted over to Cheza who stood just outside the mouth of the cavernous rock formation, his ears flat against his skull to portray his inner worries. "Cheza, I need to ask you something," he spoke softly, stunning blue eyes holding certain urgency within them.

"Hmmm? Oh, Kiba! Yes, of course. Is this about Toboe?"

"Yeah. You've noticed too?"

"Mmmhmm. He spoke to this one about death. This one thinks he is talking about his own," she replied, eyes that resembled dried blood darting over to the rust hued wolf as his body shook with labored breathing and random convulsions. Her hands were latched together in a sign of sorrow, in early mourning and confusion. She loved the wolves, they were what sustained her existence and to see one of them die...it would break her heart like it would the rest of the pack's.

The brute then sat upon his haunches and began to stare at the starless sky in an almost methodical manner. What could he do? Was Toboe's welfare not part of his responsibility? What if there was nothing that could be done? What if he had contracted a disease of some sort? Then they would all have to watch as he slowly faded away or at least began depressing suicidal attempts. At this point, it would be inevitable. Cheza knew more than any of them did. In a way, she was the messenger of death. "So, Toboe is dying. Is that what you're saying?"

A pause. "As much as this one hates to agree, yes, that is what this one is saying."

"Should we tell the others?"

"They will want to know, and it will help lessen the pain as they see his health deteriorate."

"Are you sure it won't worsen our feelings?"

"No, Kiba. There is no answer to emotions this one can provide."

Releasing a whine, his cranium was hung in unexplainable contempt. All these words, they seemed foreign, almost like none of them could possibly hold any truth. Could Toboe really die? In his eyes, no, all their eyes, he seemed immortal. Each wolf of the pack seemed immortal because of the unbreakable bonds they currently shared. Yet, it could be shattered by the death of one of them. Tsume would be affected most and Hige would follow a close second. Luckily, the brown wolf had Blue, but the gray...he had no one. Just what he probably considered a couple of strange kin, and sometimes it appeared like the pup was all that kept him in the pack. "Cheza...it's over?"

Kneeling onto the decaying terrain, the Flower Maiden's unusual lavender colored clothes were smeared with dirt as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the chosen wolf and snuck her cheek into the surrounding warmth of his fur. "Kiba, it will never be over. Toboe always has a chance. This one just has the feeling that he will not last long," she said in response, intricate fingers grasping onto the thick fur of the alabaster male's winter pelt. She could feel his frame shake, his bodice shiver uncontrollably as he came to the realization of a possible future demise of the youngest of their pack. The one that provided the most energy, and sometimes, the most sense. "Kiba..."

* * *

"Blue?"

"Hige?"

"Blue?"

"Hige? What's wrong, spit it out," she demanded, though in a rather loving tone. She had already been able to sense something was bothering the male, tearing at his thoughts and blockading any sense of relief. "Really. It will only hurt you more if you keep it inside."

Snorting, a look of unpredicted anger was now apparent on his visage. "What do you know? Look at him! Look! You can't tell me something isn't wrong with him! He's sick and his condition hasn't been getting any better!" Hige cried, scratching at a hole he had already begun to dig in the softened ground. He continued his action furiously, chestnut paws beginning to alter to a more ashen tone as they were shrouded in damp dirt on the verge of mud.

Hurt was evident in the dazzling eyes of the black half-breed as she watched her packmate and first and only love snap back at her for only offering assistance. Then again, this dealt with the Runt, the pup who was though of as a brother to Hige, and now his life was in jeopardy. Everyone knew that, but to what extent?

"Hige, Hige, calm down. Hush, you'll wake him," she urged softly, nuzzling the wolf upon the maw. They were in the far rear of the cave, but even a whisper resounded quite loudly, so a startling verbal assault the brown one had made just might have been enough to wake up Toboe. Fortunately, as Blue cringed and looked over at the whelp, there was no sign of him waking. Perhaps that wasn't fortunate. He could die in his sleep, couldn't he? What were they to possibly do?

"Please Blue, whatever you do, don't die on me, alright?"

"Hige." The female witnessed his sudden calming as he fell to the ground in obvious exhaustion. He lay there on his side, and feeling she needed just as much comfort as he did, she laid her slim frame next to his large one. Sharing their warmth and love for one another.

* * *

What the hell? Why did he have to do this now? Of all times, when he was gaining the most support from the stupid kid, now he chooses to lose his health. Tsume was no idiot! He knew quite well the Runt was on the borderline of death, in the path of danger that was in the form of sickness and disease. It was a dark shadow; one that came upon anyone without warning and then stole loved ones away. It had no eyes for it struck randomly, but it just so happened it decided to choose Toboe. Damn it! Damn everything!

A sour growl began in his throat, ascending and eventually emitting through clenched fangs. Was life this unfair? The only being on the entire damn Earth that actually respected him would die, and probably in a few days at that. What was with this? Everything was turning on him; it felt as if he had truly almost found Paradise, but no. Nothing was that simple. There had to be some heartache involved, but this was more than he had ever expected.


	4. I've Just Killed Him

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Wolf's Rain, but I also don't own Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

**Author's Note: **Let's see now, this was a very, how should I put it...dramatic chapter? I've taken your words into consideration Bammi and I tried my best not to rush this. Though, again, I'm blind to fastforwardness. Such a terrible fault. Anywho, I warn you all there is one part in here some of you may not like. Probably many of you won't like, but don't worry, do you really think I would end everything like this? -blinks-

**Comments: **I confused myself at first, but for reference, the itallics are the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody. Not thoughts or anything else besides a song.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: I've Just Killed Him**

_Is this the real life-_

_Is this just fantasy-_

_Caught in a landslide-_

_No escape from reality-_

Another blizzard had struck the desolate land. All was a swirling mass of...snow, visibility was almost none, and the wolves had already ventured miles from the cave they had spent the night in. Hige had pleaded that they stay in the previous town they scampered through, but Kiba being headstrong and not as familiar with his weather instincts, urged them to continue their epic pilgrimage. However, now they were all paying for it, especially the Runt, and the brown wolf that had cast his spell of illusion fiddled with the stolen gun in his sweatshirt pocket.

He forced himself to slow his pace to keep in stride with Toboe and he noticed Blue did as well, but it was obvious both were worried sick over the pup's well-being, almost too obvious. They tried to make it seem like the winds were keeping them back, though that plan failed when the rust wolf began to cough up blood and wince in agony at the internal pain. Both elder wolves rushed to his side, supporting his weight and nudging him with care. Unfortunately they were pushed away, he wanted nothing with their help. He could take care of himself, they all knew that's what he wanted to prove. Yet, this wasn't the time to do so. He had an internal infection of some sort or worse yet, a disease.

Eyes desperately watched Toboe's every action, every move of his fingers to clutch at his shirt, which apparently was constricting his breathing. If he was having that much trouble, misery with every breath, then why did he keep pushing himself? Everyone would halt, rest for as long as he needed, but still he refused. "Toboe, do you need to stop, we can you know," Hige offered, though there was more of a demanding tone hidden beneath his words. He then gave a nod for Blue to tell Kiba to stop the group's movements, they could wait at least a few minutes.

_Too late, my time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine-_

_Body's aching all the time,_

"Drop dead!" He growled suddenly, amber eyes blazing with rebellion at the wolf's caring pleas. Didn't Hige understand? He could make it, he didn't want to cease everyone's journey to Paradise, just because of his looming death. Kiba had never given up. Why should he? It never occurred to him that the white wolf's predicaments were far less life threatening than his own.

_Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-_

Turning his head away, he caught notice of the watchful eyes of Tsume for he too had overheard the conversation. The male stood tall in all his grandeur, arms crossed and brow furrowed as he took note of the events unfolding. The young one wasn't himself, he wasn't cheerful, he wasn't encouraging. This was a far different side than ever witnessed before, it was almost as if he wanted nothing more than his death. As if he rather be taken now than live through the hellhole they all continued to drift within. They were merely going through the motions, but Toboe, he now saw what there was. Nothing. But this nothing was not the nothing he longed for after life.

_Look up to the skies and see-_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-_

Returning his gaze to the whelp's pale features, a sigh was released as he trudged through the ankle high snow, and reached the other's feet. He was staring back defiantly at him, as if the kid was about to be beaten or something of the sort. That wasn't even close to what Hige had in mind. "C'mon Toboe, just take a break. Please."

"No."

"Why? You're damned if you don't."

"Says you. I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

"Then kill me."

"W-wha?"

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,_

_To me_

"You heard me. Kill me." Toboe growled, feminine features appeared more masculine than ever before. His fist were clenched, eyes held emotions the chestnut wolf couldn't quite figure out. Was it that they weren't earthly, as if the young brute had already begun to crossover? He didn't care, he knew from the scent of metal that his 'brother' held a weapon in his pocket. Just end his existence if he was holding them up, if he was the cause. They had no need for him all this time, anyway. Why was now different?"

Shaking his head vigorously, oak hued eyes glared back viciously, though a tentative hand still remained on the handgun. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kill me already! Please, Hige, it's all I ask," he cried, the voice of the child that always comforted him was emitted once more. It reached to him, pulled the strings of his arm, his hand, the hand that was attached to the handle of the weapon. It continued to tug at him, evacuate the killing device from its cell and point it at the heart of the 'boy'. The kid knew he was manipulative, he knew what he was asking would be answered and returned. It was his final want, one that could be achieved.

Shutting the lids of his eyes as sour tears stung them and shielding them from a sight he didn't want to witness, 'hands' pulled the trigger that set off the gunfire, and released the panged cry of "Toboe!". Though, as Hige managed to focus his vision, there were two pools of blood, not one. Toboe lay upon the frigid ground, while Tsume bared his fangs in his true appearance. His shoulder had been grazed, but it hadn't prevented the bullet from entering the Runt's body. Where it was deflected to was unknown, though it was still figured he had been killed. Killed by his friend the betrayer once more.

_Mama, just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head,_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,_

"You idiot, you killed him! You listened to him!"

"But he told me to!"

"You trusted the words of a pup? How freakin' stupid are you, bastard?"

Eyes wide with fear as he came to the realization of his actions, the gun was dropped creating an indent in the newly fallen flakes. Within moments it too had begun to melt into the ground, never to be found again, buried with Toboe to the grave. "I-I..."

"You'll die with him!" Tsume barked, bodice projected forward in a lunge for Hige's throat or at least until the feminine yell could be heard. One of pure fear.

_Mama, life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away-_

"Tsume, don't!"

Of course, it was far too late to stop his motions for he was already airborne, however where he latched his bloody hold could be altered. Though, the anger still burning within and his lust for Hige's blood strong, he bit into the fellow wolf's chest creating a gaping hole, one that spewed blood almost immediately. It was a dead hit, and the gray wolf walked away with blood smeared upon his maw. The word 'bastard' could be faintly heard as it was mentioned from the male that departed to where Cheza and Kiba had stopped. Surely they were on their way over.

Kneeling at his side, warm droplets staining her goddess like face, Blue situated her left arm behind her beloved's head and the opposite across his torso. She brought him closer, not even able to utter a single word for her heart was split in two, and buried her head next to his own. He was a murderer and a possible murdered. He was loyal yet a betrayer. He was everything, but he was nothing. What had he done? What had Tsume done? It was all a mess, all a blur and it tore her apart and only caused her to shake uncontrollably. At least until the Flower Maiden placed her hand upon her shoulder, melancholy eyes that were the same hue as the blood upon the ground focused upon her deep blue ones. There were no words that needed to be shared. All had been spoken through fluids shed and possible deaths endured.

He stood there, mouth partially gaping at the sight. He couldn't fall apart now, not when the broken pack needed him most. This was the worst he had ever thought possible. He should have known Tsume would be ruthless at the prospect of Toboe's death, and the fact that Hige had been the one to pull the trigger...that set him off much like the gun. This entire situation was enough to make him commit his own suicide, but Paradise.... If Paradise was as lovely as all made it out to be, then there would be no need to die, unless of course, death was as the rust wolf has spoken of it. Nothingness. Doesn't that sound nice?

_I don't want to die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

* * *

_((Terrible, no? I was so ticked today that I guess all my angst trickled down into my work. Don't worry guys, Toboe and Hige are my favorites too. Do you really think I'd let them fall into their demise like this? Sheesh, you guys are fussy. Fussy, fussy, fussy gooses.))_


	5. Awakening Of The Red Moon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain.

**Author's Note: **My appologies for taking so long on this chapter. First my computer decided to die, but we fixed it. Then I lost interest because I wasn't depressed (this is a depressing story so I must be depressed to write it or else it will sound too happy o.O), and finally I got a cold and because mother doesn't want me to contaminate things with my contaminated fingers, I was not allowed to touch this computer due to the fact everyone in my family uses it. -sigh- Now, I finally got it out and I hope you all enjoy it. Ideas for a twist in the plot are appreciated 'cause I'm blank...maybe I won't be in a while, but I'm blank right now. By the way, I wouldn't have kept Toboe alive if it weren't for the reviewers, so for those who think your little typed boxes in 'Reviews' don't help, they do. Once again, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Awakening Of The Red Moon**

His body was strewn across the desolate earth, which had ceased to accumulate another layer of white powder for the clouds seemed content to not release another onslaught of snow. His chest was still and his eyes closed in a peaceful manner, in truth, it appeared he had achieved what he had desired. Death. Had it been calling to him more than Paradise had? The gray wolf wondered all this as he scanned over the pale figure next to him, his young frame a reminder of his untimely death.

Why had he wanted such a thing? Didn't he realize how precious the thread of life could be? He had died as a child, and maybe that was the reason he chose such madness. His rational had not yet matured. He saw only in the time he was experiencing, he never bothered to muse over his thoughts and how they could affect his future. Why hadn't he said anything? He always remained silent and had he just prevented Hige from pulling the trigger, none of this would have happened.

"Tsume, look what you did!" Cried the female who managed to drag Hige farther from his possible murderer, her eyes filled with emotions normally not prominent, normally hidden. "He's dying!"

Great. Now she was just rubbing his regrets in, causing him to experience more pain than he was willing. He could feel his rage rising, ascending to his boiling point. He wouldn't hold back in that case. He would lunge and kill rather mercilessly in the name of the deceased Toboe.

A minimal movement from beneath her gentle grasp signaled perhaps Blue's accusations could be wrong, for slowly the lids of the chestnut wolf's eyes fluttered open to about half way. Enough to allow him to gaze at the pale and rather heartbroken face of his beloved. "No...I'm not," he whispered, his fingers that Blue had intertwined her own around tightening their grasp to display his long for living. He wasn't dead yet. It would take more than a gaping wound from Tsume to get rid of him.

"Hige? Hige!" She whined, her defined bodice leaning over to cover her lovers like a shield, a sense of protection only she could provide. She rest her head against Hige's, she herself shaking with unpredictable fits those who weep contract from time to time. Though, even at such a time of great relief, she managed to spare a menacing glare, which she presented to Tsume. Her blue eyes daring to bore a hole through his heart, just like he had almost succeeded in doing to her. "You're lucky he's alive Tsume. You would have been next."

"Spare me," he snapped, his true wolf form baring fangs that still held the remains of the blood from Hige's chest. It was as if he were ready to slay every one in the cursed pack. It was as if everyone was turning upon everyone else. It was as if they would be the ones in control of whether the blessed Earth were to be doomed or whether they were to open the gates to Paradise.

As he began to approach the half-breed, the one he felt was worthless and would never be able to keep pace with them, an alabaster form dashed in front of him, eyes of a blue even colder than that of an iceberg holding his gray form in place. Kiba's authority normally meant nothing to him, but at a time like this, when a leader would be the only figure keeping them bound together, Tsume willingly submitted. "What?" He growled, gaze still fastened on Blue who was defiantly looking back at him, but from time to time, a loving look would be presented to Hige. She was either unable to show her dominance to him or she was stronger and felt she could address Hige and have him wait until she deemed it suitable for their silent battle to continue.

Pausing, the white wolf then backed away and swung his head due north, where they had decided Cheza was leading them. "Why don't we go look for a shelter we can stay in for the night?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kiba? There isn't a freakin' rock in this place for miles. Where are we going to find a damn cave?"

"Just come," he replied assertively, plume now raised above his rump in a fashion all who traveled with Kiba knew as a hint to his rising anger. He didn't want to waste his energy in a petty fight with Tsume. They needed to talk and right things before it got too complicated, and the pack that was already teetering on the edge of collapse would disperse for good. He couldn't have that now. Not in this time of desperate need.

Eying the brute apprehensively, Tsume finally gave in, trotting after the alabaster wolf that was now leading the way to a supposed cave. Shooting a final glance back at the death site of Toboe, he couldn't but acknowledge Cheza was trying to work her magic on the dead pup, placing a delicate hand on his heart. Where he had been shot. A snort of disapproval could be faintly heard as he whipped his maw around to face the 'pack leader' once more.

* * *

There was no concept of time; in fact, there was no concept of gravity or of solid matter. There were no liquids and no other beings beside himself. There was no light, but there was no darkness. There was everything, yet there was nothing. This destination the Runt had reached...it was nothing, but it wasn't. He hadn't pictured it this way, he hadn't expected it to feel so chilling and so depressing.

"Do you really believe death is as you picture it?"

Eyes were wild with fear as he gazed around the infinite space of nothing; everything was of a black hue, everything except for he himself. Was it too late to turn back? The voice chilled him as it spoke in its mocking tones, as if it pitied him for having thought the afterlife was a wonderful place. Perhaps this wasn't it be that hell the humans always spoke of? Could it be true?

"Who are you?" Toboe cried as canines were bared in defense as he backed away, but in truth, he hadn't moved at all. There was nowhere to move to, nowhere to go. Frightened, he began to shiver and head darted frantically to and fro, as if it were possible to see something other than the surrounding monotony. Why did he ask for Hige to kill him? Why did he do such a thing? He was an idiot!

Gathering himself enough to realize his query hadn't received a response, he pressed the being for an answer once more. "Who are you?"

A chuckle was emitted from the one who wasn't as eyes that were not witnessed the pup's vain movements. "You don't want death."

* * *

Deciding they had reached a destination that provided the safety in which they could conduct a conversation, Kiba came to a halt and sat upon his haunches, expecting the same of Tsume. However, in a ruthless mood, the brute chose to stand and pace restlessly from time to time, though he still kept his gaze fastened on white wolf. The chosen wolf.

"So, what's so important, Kiba?" Tsume asked, though rather spat as he had better things to do, like brood over his latest feelings. Should they bury Toboe? No, that was something the humans did. Let the snow fall upon him and let him be imprisoned within the frigid confinements forever more.

Gathering his thoughts, he then spoke, his tone holding a deep note of sorrow. "You lunged at Hige."

"Is this what you brought me here for? Look, I don't need to be preached to, I'll leave if that's what you want."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you, 'cause you aren't making any sense."

Releasing a sigh, the brute shook his head, icy eyes searching the ground for some unexplainable answer to some unknown question. "I'm just saying, if something like that happens again, I doubt we'll reach Paradise together. We're already on the edge of splitting, Tsume, I know that. But you don't need to add to the tension."

"Then the idiot shouldn't of shot Toboe!"

"What would you have done in Hige's place?"

"That doesn't matter."

"You would have shot him too, I bet."

"You don't know what you're talking about! That bastard did it purposely!"

"You weren't in his place Tsume!"

"Stop throwing comments out like this! You're not proving your point!"

"Then I'll sum it up for you," Kiba growled, thoroughly tired of the attitude he had to endure with the packmate. "Just lay off of everybody for once, Tsume. No one is perfect, and to tell you the truth, you aren't either."

"I never said that."

"Then stop acting like a pompous ass!"

A snort was heard as he turned around, heading the direction they had departed from. "I don't need to listen to this crap. The only reason why I'm staying with the pack is because I don't have anywhere to go back to. If that wasn't the case, I would have killed you all and given up on the idea of Paradise." He finished, built legs then propelling him forward towards Cheza and the others. The ones he no longer trusted but still wished to follow. Were his words true? Not all of them, but which ones were false he wasn't even sure of.

Shaking his head, Kiba followed the fading form of the gray wolf, watching as the fellow brute contemplated Toboe's death. He knew that was the cause of his thoughtless actions, but it appeared he was taking things to far. As if he were on the brink of insanity.

* * *

Wincing as his own words were fed back to him in a forceful manner, his fur bristled as he realized he was becoming more and more vulnerable to this world, if this was indeed a world at all. "Tell me! Answer me!"

It was as if the voice knew everything of Toboe for slipping from the shadows was the form of Leara, the girl staring defiantly at the wolf she had lost trust in. Her hand was outstretched, almost as if she were attempting to allow the rust hued figure near her, but it later formed a fist and shook vigorously at the male. "You don't want death."

"B-But, Leara! You're here! I've wanted to-" he stammered, but was interrupted as the form shook her head, brown hair flailing uselessly in the realms that were not. 'It's not her...' he reasoned as lifeless eyes glared back at him. They weren't human; it was just an illusion to force him to listen, to force him to see what he had fallen into. Nothing. Yet, it wasn't what he had longed for, it wasn't how he had envisioned it in his mind as he spoke to Cheza.

"You don't want death." It uttered once more, its arm, Leara's arm forced to rotate in a circle, forming the beginnings of celestial body of luminescence. It resembled the lunar orb in every way possible, every way except for the fact it didn't remain the lustrous sterling hue Toboe had grown accustomed to seeing. No, it had a crimson tint to it, much like as described in the "Book Of The Moon" that only the humans had heard of. "Leave, leave for now."

Halting all his aggressive actions, the male stared in awe at the article that resembled life, health and hope to the wolves. It continued to grow, pulsate even as it began to envelope his line of vision, preventing him from seeing anything other than the blood colored light. Soon after his lids closed over his amber eyes in the voluntary act of blinking, he awoke not in nothingness, but upon the snow he had fallen 'dead' earlier. "Paradise..." he muttered, before he fell into unconsciousness, unable to see the faces around him gawk madly.

* * *

Running a hand through his bloodied chestnut hair, the other tenderly caressed the male's forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed. Hige had managed to maintain a fever for his wound that displayed signs of infection couldn't be healed, not until the moon found itself above the lowly wolves. Yet, that same fact was what puzzled Blue. Toboe had been dead. Killed! Why had he awoken as if he had merely fallen unconscious much like the brute beside her had? All his wounds were no more; even his visage regained its normal color instead of the pale hue. Why?

"Cheza?" She asked, turning slightly to her left to better see her vital companion. "Why is Toboe alive? It doesn't seem possible. I saw Hige pull the trigger and Toboe fall...he died!" Blue cried, absentmindedly clenching her hand that had previously been tending to Hige's hair and raised it to just below her clavicle. None of this made sense! It never did. This entire search for Paradise was fruitless, tormenting to the soul, but still they all continued. They all pushed forward for no evident reason. Why? As Toboe had said, why to everything? She could just go on for hours....

From her kneeling position on the powdered ground that was cold to the touch, the Maiden shook her head unknowingly, confirming her own sense of uncertainty and confusion. "This one is not sure." It was almost as if she were lying for her voice was soft, uncertain, and her gaze was adverted. She knew she had aided Toboe when she used the abilities bestowed upon her, but the extent was unknown, until now. "You shouldn't worry yourself. Hige needs you now, there are still many hours before moonrise and you should be thankful that the blizzard has ended."

"I don't know what to be thankful for anymore," she mumbled, once again stroking the wolf's human features as she contemplated the meaning of the roller coaster like journey all had found themselves strapped within. There were no exits and no entrances. They couldn't backtrack, but to go forward...where would it lead them? In circles? To their death?

Tilting her head in a quizzical fashion, Cheza appeared to be astonished by Blue's words. Not thankful? "What do you mean? This one is not quite sure."

"I guess you wouldn't know."

A shrug. "This one does not know many things."


	6. Eternal Loyalty

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own Wolf's Rain. Not yet, at least. -evil laugh-

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'll admit, it's been a while. A really long while, but that's beside the point. I'm back and I've brought with me a decently writtenchapter. My style has evolved more. It's become more practical and more based on thoughts than happenings, however, that does _not_mean the plot will not progress. Oh, it will. It will. So, now that I'm back, I bring you a Hige and Blue romance.

* * *

**Eternal Loyalty**

Humming an old tune she had once heard (its roots of origin unknown but its soft melody alluring), the delicate fingers of Blue's right hand traced the outline of Hige's brow line while her free hand combed back his chestnut hair. His complexion was blatantly pure, a seemingly delicate balance of life and death. Peace was what initially came to mind. However, now, with his current circumstances...pain mingled with subconscious desperation was all she noticed.  
Still, those intricate digits soothed the damaged male, rubbing into his skinthe liquid droplets that periodically hailed from above. The tears that fell from the indigo eyes of the hardened half-breed.

Right now, Blue didn't care whether or not_she_ made it out alive. Hell, for all she knew, Paradise didn't exist and they would all be wiped out in a matter of time, but if there was to be one survivor...well, that survivor would be Hige. That was the only promise she would take to the grave.  
And as she continued to stare at the brute, an epiphany of realization hit her. It wasn't the first time such an emotion overwhelmed her, it was just the first time it became _clear_.

Moving her right hand behind his head, sliding it down his back upon the soft cotton that was his sweatshirt, she lifted him to her chest and held him against her.

Part of loyaltyis being the supporter.

Allowing her shoulders to heave in contractions that could only be associated with sobbing, Blue found she was incapable of controlling her emotions. It was one extreme or the other. Apathy or empathy.

It was sudden impulse. His pain, her own, he being unaware of his surroundings, this hellhole, her failed purpose. It all became apparent at once and the only idea that caught the attention of the jet female was to plant her lips upon Hige's lightly parted ones.

Her cheek temporarily melded with the male's. Her tears were his for the runnels fell from face to face. Pale to slightly tanned. And in a sudden instant, azure met copper. From the corner of her eye, Blue noted the half-ajar lids of her lover, the smirk upon his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered, witnessing the slow withdrawal of his female companion as she noted he had been silently watching her breakdown the entire time.

"You bastard. Don't die on me, please," she replied just as softly, barely able to produce her articulations without choking on her tears.

"I can't promise."

"I-I...if you die, so do I."

"Just stay with me."

The alabaster flakes scattered around them, melting upon the heat produced by the two isolated wolves in their human illusion. They continued to cover the terra firma, to hide the bloody evidence of the events that took place, to destroy any hope of finding the weapon activated to aid Toboe's demise. In a sense, this purity, this was Paradise.

* * *

From her position but meters away, the Flower Maiden watched with concern, her own hands continuously rubbing the temples of the unconscious Runt. Her thoughts of Kiba currently suppressed, crimson eyes glanced down at the sleeping pup and a puff of air resembling a sigh was released.

"This one believes that you are the reason Toboe. The reason for all of _this_."


End file.
